


Early Bird

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Early Bird

Harry sneaked down the corridor toward the Potions classroom. He hadn't seen a single student which had been the entire purpose of rising so early for his mission. 

Slipping inside, he shut the door behind him and let out the breath he'd been holding, finally able to relax.

It was eerily silent. No knives chopping or potions bubbling or even the tinkling sound of a dropped phial as it hit the cold, stone floor. 

Like a deer in the headlights, Harry froze when the door from the Potions storeroom swung open and Severus stepped out, wand lit at the tip and shining right on him.

"You have to get up very early in the morning," Severus said as he slowly approached Harry, "to arrive before I do."

"Did you even sleep last night?" Harry asked. "By the time you went back to your chambers it was after two."

Severus shrugged. "I suspected you were up to something."

"Besides trying to get you to stay, you mean?" Harry stepped up to Severus and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"That would be inappropriate behaviour from Hogwarts professors." Severus bent his head and sucked at the column of Harry's neck.

"And this isn't?" Harry said then gasped as he felt Severus's erection through his robes. "Mmm, good morning to you, too," he added and rolled his hips forward.

"Why did you come down here, Harry?" Severus asked. 

"For this." Harry felt his eyes rolling back in his head as Severus grabbed his arse and jerked him forward, aligning their cocks, hot and hard beneath their robes. 

With a flick of his wand, Severus Banished their clothes. 

"Which is why you found me here waiting."


End file.
